The Fairiomachy: Chapter 9
Hippolyta's P.O.V The reason why I called Josh a baby brother is because he is small and cute like a baby, though he is not a baby. I know that he is going to be my lovely guide. I know it from my heart. The rest of the time I spent with him fighting. Even though he is small, he really knows how to fight. I told him that he will grow stronger by each day. That was just my observation, I don't know if it is true or not though. I decided to spar with him in swordfighting. Of course I will win because of the relative size difference. I made a spear from the earth and Josh uses his golden sword. Once we were in the swordfighting arena, our training has begun. Josh lunged at me and tried to swipe me with his sword. I dodged and thrust my javelin to him. He dodged, grabbed my hands and used it as a pole. I got to admit that he got the moves, but I definitely got the height advantage. Once he moves behind me, he stabbed my behind. "AAHHHH" I yelled. I was bleeding red blood. Just then the earth rose up to my behind, and began to cover it. When the earth fell away, the wound was gone. I then disarmed Josh by slapping his sword away and pointed my spear at his chest. "I win." I told him. He smiled and shook hands with me. Just then, Josh asked me if I wanted to go to the beach. Josh tugged my hand. "Hey Hippolyta... Would you like to go to the beach with me?" He asked me. "Yeah, sure!" I said with excitement. So we went to the beach, looking for fun. I liked to go to the beach because I get to play with the sandy beaches (well, not actually swim in the sea). When we got to the beach, I played with sand castles. I made the biggest sand castle anyone has ever seen. I looked at Josh. He is building his own sand castles. I got to admit that he can also build sand castles too. I compared his to mine, and it turns out that mine is better because I am the daughter of the earth. I have another idea for the fun. I decided to bury Josh on the sand. I walked towards Josh. "Hey Josh? Can I bury you on the sand?" Josh looked surprised. "Why?" "I just wanted to have fun, that's all..." I told him. "Hmmm...." He thought about this for a while. "Ok then." So I placed him somewhere convenient and he lied down and began burying his body but I have to be careful not to bury his head. This gave me an idea. Why bury him in the sand? Why not on the earth itself? I picked Josh up and found a land just right beside the beach. I then placed Josh in there and ordered the earth around to bend into Josh's body and began to bury his body (I had to be careful though not to bury his head). Josh struggled to break free, but I assured him everything will be fine. I made the earth harden around his body, and the only thing sticking out is his head. I stayed with him over there, and I immersed myself in the earth too. I grabbed his body and scooped it up. Josh's P.O.V Hippolyta took me back to camp, and it turns out that there is a wedding happening. Percy Jackson and Annabeth the guinea pig is going to get married! I attended the wedding. I was on Alexandra's side, holding her hand. Alexandra blushed. "..... Now I pronounce you, Husband and wife!" Chiron said. Percy and Annabeth the guinea pig kissed, and the crown cheered in delight. Annabeth the guinea pig morphed into something else. She is back into a healthy Annabeth again! Me and Alexandra James went behind a crowd, and we decided for a kiss. I kissed her on the cheek. What a great day to end a war. THE END!!! Category:The Fairiomachy Category:Chapter Page Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion